


Points Of Authority

by queerstarfleet



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, bye, fucked up romances are the best kind, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerstarfleet/pseuds/queerstarfleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly by inspired by a (humorous) exchange on tumblr that went something like "How did Vegard and Bård manage to stick together for this long?" "Stockholm's Syndrome"</p><p>Vegard blackmails Bård.<br/>Bård hopelessly falls for and gets dependant upon Vegard.<br/>The whole thing is twisted and horrible, but they do love each other in some sick way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this requires some suspension of disbelief plot wise as to how naive the average 90's teen is but still
> 
> also huge-ass shout out to my beloved horny hipsters for inspiring and supporting me (and for generally being a huge ball of awesome) <3

_Stockholm syndrome_

_ noun, Psychiatry. _

  * _an  emotional attachment to a captor formed by a hostage as a result of continuous stress, dependence, and a need to cooperate for survival._ 



 

The whole thing could've been avoided if Bård had just used a bit of common sense.

But then again, he was 15, going through the whole overwhelming deal of sexual awakening and having been raised very unconservatively and partly far away from anything that could've properly socialised him.

So was he really to blame, when he, wide-eyed and naive, went to his older brother at night to tell him about how he had discovered that he was attracted to men, or, more specifically, him?

Really, the whole mess wasn't Bårds fault.

It had been Vegard who, in what he thought a stroke of genius, decided to use the information to his own gain. After all, after the sexual awakening came the long period of being young and horny, and no girl- or boyfriend could top the convenience of someone who lived two rooms over.

So what if he told Bård that everything he felt was so very wrong?

So what if he told Bård that the only way to save his scrawny ass from prison or, worse, their parent's wrath was to obey Vegard's every wish?

So what if Bård believed every word and decided that hey, it couldn't be that bad, right?

So what, Vegard asked himself, firmly believing that he would only get lucky for so long before the kid grew out of his naivety and discovered that he'd been lied to. then he'd have to deal with the fallout, sure, but they would both have had their fun, and the whole thing wouldn't be anything an expensive christmas present couldn't fix.

He didn't calculate in the fact that even then, Bård admired his brother more than anything.

He also didn't calculate in the fact that people who are at one person's mercy for an extended period of time sometimes hopelessly and twistedly fall for their captors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time beta-ed at 4 am in the morning by the wonderful Tamy/ylvisfucker <3  
> Thank you, darling, you made this 200% better than it started out as.

 

So Bård is finally 15 and Vegard is barely 18 and has just blackmailed his little brother into performing sexual favours for him.

Their first time is bound to be awkward.

At this point, Bård still can’t believe how lucky he got because hey, doing sexual things he can only vaguely imagine with a guy he knows and is attracted to is an extremely small price to pay for not being subjected to whatever punishments he would get otherwise, right?

Also at this point, Vegard is both overjoyed with what he has managed to arrange and anxious; because honestly, he has no idea what he’s gonna ask from Bård.What he does have an idea of is how much he’s going to enjoy having absolute control over him.

(He does not know anything else for sure. The one and only time he had sex was with a girl from his Physic class; and the only thing he learned from that is that he is not particularly interested in vaginas, but all the more interested in being stronger and in charge.)

(He and the girl don’t look into each other’s eyes anymore.)

 

So Bård is only just 15 and giddy and scared all at once.

So Vegard is already 18 and the only thing he has planned ahead is that he will subdue and humiliate Bård enough to make it enjoyable for himself but also somehow get Bård to want more afterward.

 

So they’re 15 and 18 and they’re in Vegard’s bedroom and this is happening and what they both know is that they’ll have to keep oh so quiet.

First of all, Vegard makes sure that Bård knows his place. A hushed “You’ll do good to remember that I have all the power and you have everything to lose” does the job and results in wide eyes and a determined nod.

They’re young. They have all the time in the world and they both are aware that Bård is not gonna get out of this deal anytime soon, so Vegard decides that they can afford to take this slowly, evening by evening.

“You’re still a virgin, right?” Another nod, albeit less determined.

“Well if I’m gonna get anything out of this deal I’ll have to get you to be real good at this.”

Even though ‘this’ is even more vague than the things Bård can come up with regarding sex, he gets his brothers gist. They have always managed to communicate with as few word as possible, and as absurd as the situation is right now, nothing has changed about the most basic facts.

That is the most comforting thought Bård can come up with and he clings to it as he, now definitely less giddy and more scared, follows his brother’s row of curt orders, unzips the others pants and puts the (big? medium? small, even? He has no idea, but compared to his own 15-year-old version, it seems definitely.. sizeable) penis inside in his mouth.

The taste reminds him faintly of sweat and that one time when he was 5 and Vegard made him taste his own pee. Weirdly enough, it’s still not a horrible experience.

That is, until Vegard gets bored of Bård’s moment of situation assessment and hisses “Now do something with it for god’s sake”

Bård tries his best, he really does, and Vegard mentally acknowledges that yes, his baby brother is definitely a natural at this. But where’d be the fun in admitting that out loud?

All the warning Bård gets is an overly annoyed sigh before Vegard grabs two bushels of his hair, driving uninvited tears into his eyes, and, keeping a tight hold on his head, starts sliding in and out of Bård’s mouth, going deeper and faster every time.

In a matter of seconds, Bård is choking and coughing, tears freely running down his cheeks.

(Another of the basic facts that hasn’t changed: No matter how tough Bård thinks he’s gotten, Vegard always manages to make him cry.)

 

His older brother is still not fully happy. (He is, but he knows he can still make this even more fun.)

“Again, do something with it. If I wanted a random hole, I would’ve found a drill.”

So Bård, as completely overwhelmed as he is, tries to suck and lick as good as he can, while a tiny unoccupied piece of his mind manages to conjure up a third person view of himself kneeling on the floor, completely at his brother’s mercy.

He learns that, busy as he is, he still has time to be ashamed.

Vegard meanwhile is on cloud nine and immensely proud of himself. He has complete intoxicating control, is close to the best orgasm he has ever had, and he knows that there will be more where that came from.

And all that with the worst possible consequence being his little brother getting pissed at him for a few weeks in the distant future. Vegard is a genius.

The only decision he has to make is whether to teach Bård how to swallow or get his face dirty for the perfect humiliation.

When he looks down at this little brother, on his knees, sucking eagerly, the image alone relieves him of that decision, and the only thing his mind can still manage is keeping him quiet as he comes.

Bård coughs even harder, chokes a bit more, and finally looks up at him with huge, wet eyes, a mixture of liquids dribbling down his chin.

He has never before looked so beautiful to Vegard, who, overcome with a unfamiliar wave of affection, wipes the other’s face with his shirt sleeve before tucking himself in and softly tugging his brother up and to the bed. Bård is stiff and stares at him for a second, before sniffing and storming out.

“Remember, this is not even remotely over” is the last thing he hears Vegard softly call after him before the collapses on his bed and cries.

Vegard just smiles, throws his shirt into the laundry and goes to bed, still extremely proud of himself.

 

(They both, more or less subconsciously believe this to be the lowest point in Bård’s, and subsequently also Vegard’s life.

They are 15 and 18, and completely clueless.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huuuge thank you to my beloved hipsters, especially my around-the-clock beta Tamy. <3
> 
> Another big thanks to everyone who has commented and/or given Kudos so far, I am far too proud of each and every single one of those.

To say that breakfast next morning is awkward is enough of an understatement to almost make it a lie.

When Bård almost drops the butter in a futile attempt to pass it without looking at his brother's face, Vegard hisses a cheap excuse and pulls Bård into the living room to clarify that their arrangement can in no way interfere with their daily lives. 

"You need to be able to separate the two Bård. You don't want us to be discovered, do you?"

He was in actually no way worried that anyone would actually pick up on his perfect little scheme, but Bård was too intimidated and naive to realize how all this was actually nothing more than Vegard wanting it all.

(Because hey, why should he have to give up the entertainment of a young brother to bully in exchange for a young brother to, well, bully at night?)

Bård nods, and naive as he may be, he's also smart and composed enough to make it work. 

So when they come back to breakfast few minutes later, they're pushing each other and bitching and giggling and if their parents notice the abruptness of that change, they're too busy with their third child, a whining toddler hell bent on not eating his breakfast, to give it a second thought.

Bård and Vegard almost manage to make themselves believe that their situation is as normal as they make it seem.

If not for the few times that Vegard decides he actually cares for the outcome of one of their mock-arguments and uses the cold hissy tone that makes Bård remember last night in excruciating detail, the unnecessarily hushed voice harshly contrasting the bright sunlight above them.

If not for the few times that Bård hears that tone, sees himself on his brother's floor, ducks his head and gives in for once.

But other than that, they would be able to tell you that "everything's fine, seriously" convincingly enough to almost make themselves believe it.

Almost.

If not for the fact that, after eating dinner and  watching a movie with their family (Bård ducked his head, Vegard picked the movie, everyone but him was half-asleep half an hour into their approximately 50th forced viewing of 'Airplane!'), Bård goes into his room to sleep and Vegard follows him instead of going into the opposite direction after they're up the stairs.

He considers protesting for the moment of time it takes him to stare and blink, but he realizes quickly enough that he's not dumb enough to do that.

Vegard also isn't dumb. If he wants to keep his brother, both out in the real world and here in the dark, he's gonna have to tread carefully.

And if Bård can't run off to his room afterwards, Vegard can keep him close and under his control for longer.

Longer both for his own enjoyment and for damage control. Muhammad is coming to his mountain.

Bård halfheartedly hopes for a simple repeat of last nights… events.

(He has so many synonyms for it, but terror sounds too aggressive, horror too dramatic and simply calling it a blowjob makes him wanna cry and laugh and puke because it was so much more and so much worse. So he sticks with the most neutral thing he can come up with, because after all, _-i got lucky-it could be way worse-this really isn't that bad-_

That’s his mantra and he’s sticking with it.)

But Bård’s not stupid and even if he was, the knot in his stomach is tightening and screaming at him that, yeah, this is going to get worse.

It does, that much is clear when Vegard disappears for a second, giving Bård a moment to himself to be frozen in silent terror and to try and breathe, only to reappear with a tiny plastic square and a bottle that brightly advertises its silky smooth and wet properties.

In an unusual moment of deadpan clarity, “Oh shit” is the best Bård’s brain can come up with.

Vegard is not as happy about the upcoming situation as he should be. After all, it’s been a tough decision to grant Bård the comfort of a condom and lube for his first time.

(Not that this is about Bård. This is exclusively about the fact that he doesn't want Bård to get any obvious or critical injuries that would be annoying and time-consuming.) Still, he’s bitter that he can't perfectly realize his vision of humiliating and submitting Bård.

“You can't always have it all” is not a philosophy Vegard Ylvisåker believes in.

But hell, the sight of his little brother scared and apparently trying really hard not to cry, looking so lost and out of place in his own room, is compensation enough.

"Get undressed and go lie on your bed face down. Now.”  
Bård complies, and after awkwardly taking off his shirt, he struggles a bit with getting rid of his skinny jeans, which results in a lot of hip movement and a lot of arousal on Vegard’s part. He decides that he can't waste this previously undiscovered potential and changes his plans.

Moments later, Vegard is sitting on Bårds bed (the irony of how Bård’s sheets are still his old ones with the spaceships on them almost makes both of them cynically laugh, but neither of them does), pants undone, putting on a condom and just a touch too little lube while Bård is watching him, naked and vulnerable and breathing quickly.

“I hope you're good at relaxing yourself, Bård, because that would make this a lot easier for you. Now come here and sit.”

Bård is deep enough in his panic to actually open his mouth and ask “But should- shouldn’t you prepare me first or something like that?”, his voice slowly getting quieter and trailing off as he catches himself and realizes how stupid he’s being.

Vegard doesn't bother answering, he just narrows his eyes a microscopical bit.

That’s enough to communicate everything that needs to he said.

(And isn’t it weird how Bård always is reminded of their wondrous near-telepathic bond just before the most horrible moments where his brother seems all at once the most and least familiar he’s ever seemed?)

Bård takes a deep breath, clenches his teeth and goes for it.

The notion of going slow only occurs to him after it’s too late and he’s in pain. So much pain.

His brother's gentle, slightly, almost lovingly mocking voice gets him out of it.

“You didn't have to jump on it, stupid. Don’t rip yourself apart before I’ve had my fun with you, okay?”

The paradox of the situation, the pain in juxtaposition with the man causing it talking to him oh so softly does it, and Bård is crying again, but this time it’s less terror and humiliation and more him being completely overwhelmed with emotions and sensations.

Soon, Vegard decides that he’s been nice for long enough and that he’s bored, so he grabs Bårds petite waist and lifts him up slightly only to violently slam him back down. After a few times, Bård gets the idea and, by now openly crying and shaking with sobs, starts moving himself, fast and rough.

Any instinct of self protection is gone, all he has is his never ending mantra of _-I got lucky-it could be way worse-this really isn't that bad-I got lucky-it could be way worse-this really isn’t that bad_ \- and a small voice that urges him to please Vegard because he owes Vegard he should be grateful to Vegard, VegardVegardVegard.

That voice is new, but he doesn't have the time or mental capacity to worry about it because there’s pain, so much pain, but he also feels so close to Vegard and so connected to Vegard and he is completely lost in his world of PainVegardPainPainVegardVegardVegard, all the moving and crying by now happening on autopilot.

Vegard is also gone in a world of completely self-congratulatory bliss. Not only is his brother warm and tight, but also impossibly pretty when his face twists in pain and new waves of tears flow from his tightly shut eyes. He knows he’s not gonna last much longer, but he can't bring himself to care.

Afterwards, Bård still can’t stop crying, and this time he doesn't get the luxury of running and hiding from Vegard, because Vegard is right there in his one safe and private space; and while that scares him, a lot, he lacks the energy to try and get him to leave. He just buries his face in the pillows and tries to ignore both the fact that they smell of his brother and the still immeasurable pain.

He soon falls asleep to Vegard softly stroking his back and whispering things into his ear.

The sound is comforting, but the words are terrifying promises of many more nights like this one and a repeated “You should be grateful Bård. I’m doing this for your safety Bård. Are you grateful, Bård?” that follows him into his gruesome dreams.

 

Speaking of dreams, they are both certain, one blissfully, the other dreadfully, that this night is going to appear in those for the rest of their lives.

(They're right.)


End file.
